


God's Eyes

by vibespiders



Category: Hero Mask (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: After the events of the anime, James Blood has to wear his mask after he got exposed to the same radiation Tina and her mother went through. Though he kept it a secret but the government wants a crackdown on the masks being dangerous in the public hands.When James suddenly gets shot in the heart by a criminal, his mask activated to save him and it created a scandal within the SSC. Being a complete mask with no side effects, people want to use that technology to save lives but there are those who want to steal it and sell it.
Relationships: James Blood/Sarah Sinclair, James Blood/Tina Herst
Kudos: 2





	1. The moment the sun set

James wakes up in the hospital in a sealed room and walls with no windows. He was behind a plastic bubble. He looks around to find Tina and where she go but it was only him. 

A doctor and a few nurse came into the room, "you're finally awake, James Blood." 

"What is this place?" James said. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital being treated with radioactive burns." He said, "do you remember what happened last night, detective?" 

"No, not much. I remember saving a girl named Tina Herst. She was wearing a mask that helped her from dying from radiation." James place his hand on his face and noticed he felt something is wrong with his body. He sees patches of severe burns all over him. He continues, "and I jumped inside this pool of radiation to get another mask to save her. I need to know where she is now. Can you tell me? A young woman with strawberry blond hair." 

"Detective don't you know that you're the only person you were submitted to?" The doctor said, "we ran test on your blood work and cromosomes because we found you have over twenty percent the lethal dose of radiation per year." 

"What's going to happen to me?" James asks. 

"We saw your chromosomes being unraveled and messy." He said, "since your DNA is important for new cells to help you survive. Yes, the radiation that you absorb, your body can't make anymore cells. Even when you do bone marrow transfusions, I don't know if your body will accept it or not." 

"So you think that I am going to die?" James ask. 

"Yes, slowly you're now because there is nothing we can help you anymore." The doctor said, "your radiation is that severe. I'll give you time to think about it." 

The doctor and nurses left the room as James is left inside. He cried in the bed not knowing if Tina is still alive or not. He waited for a few hours until a nurse walked in to give food and company. 

"Hello," she said while wearing her protective gear on from the radiation, "I heard about the bad news about you. I was one of the nurses that washed you while you were unconscious. It to get rid of the radiation as much we can. All of us were scared when your skin fell off like that and we have to pull you into surgery for temporary skin graphs so your wound won't get infected." 

"It doesn't matter anyways." James said, "without a mask, the radiation still feels like it is boils everywhere in my body." 

"A mask like those things that give you super abilities?" She said. 

"Yes, I sacrificed everything for this young woman named Tina who is affected by the same radiation as mine when she was a child." James said, "all that I want is to see her again one last time." 

"Mr. Blood, I think I know what you mean by those masks?" She said, "you were an investigator?" 

"Yes, I was investigating the masks criminals were using lately but they were giving people side effects." James said, "however, that woman didn't have any side effects." 

"You mean that woman you kept called Tina?" She said, "you were unconscious when your friends brought you in but they kept distance from you at much as possible. They never saw a strawberry blond woman, only you." 

"She must went with her grandfather." James said, "I was there as well when they both made completed masks." 

"You mean completed that you won't get any side affects from wearing it?" She said. 

"Yes," James said, "I gave her a completed mask but I passed out and I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up here and I am worry about her now." 

"Yeah, I get that sometimes." She said, "I lost someone recently those masks case." 

"Who was it?" James asks as he begins to cough. 

"My husband, you know that man Geffrey Connor." She said, "he was just a constable and he killed him. I am glad that he is gone but the justice for him will never come won't it." 

"Yes, I saw him when I went into that same radioactive pool." James said, "they say his body is found drowned in the radioactive waters where they found me but no Tina nor her grandfather." 

"I see," she said as she gets up, "well my time is up to spend with you. There will be another girl to limit the radioactive exposure." 

"Yeah," James said, "see you." 

"If you need to see your face, there is a hand mirror near the heart rate." She said, "not like you need it anyways." 

"Knowing that I am dying slowly, it doesn't matter anyways." James reaches over and picks it up and sees his hair white and skin burned from the radiation, "just like Tina's..." 

James noticed a white square on his left side of his neck. His eyes turn yellow as diamonds forms from the square patch spreads throughout his face. It is a mask that was given by Tina. He noticed immediately his entire body is healing from the mask. 

His body that felt like agony were all gone. James quickly calls the nurses with the button on his bed. A call came into his room, "hey what do you want?" 

"I didn't realized that I had one of those mask integrated into my body. I don't know what's happening to me." 

"Okay, help is on the way. There will be people prepare now for a containment suit." She said. 

After ten minutes, a nurse came in and sees James wearing a mask. His body was entirely healed by the mask's power besides having his hair still. It's like his body recovered. The nurse looks at James' golden eyes and the white paper mask. She took out her blood work kits to get a blood sample. 

James looks a his face having his mask still activated, "so do you know what's happening to me? I don't quite remember getting this mask."

"Do you think it's that young woman, Tina that gave you this?" The nurse insert the needle into his arm after they found the vein. As blood flows out, she took two vials for samples. She places them back into her cart, "I'll give these to the laboratory for analysis. In the meantime we are going serve food if you're hungry. The results will come for you in a few hours."

"Thanks," James said.

The next day, James woke up to take a telephone call with his chief investigator at the SSC, Lennox Gallagher. James turns on face interactions, "It's good to see your face again, James."

"Yeah you too." James smiles at the chief.

"So I heard you were treated radioactive exposure like Tina and her mother did." Lennox pushes his glasses up, "but Tina gave you a mask that is currently saving your life from the radiation your body absorbed. Like Tina your body cannot live with the mask."

"Yeah that is what the doctors told me about that but they're letting me stay here for another three days to make sure most of the radiation is out of my body." James said, "lingering radiation still lingers in my body for about a month or two."

"Your hair is still white," Lennox said, "you're becoming old like me."

James starts to laugh, "haha, I'll make a note of that, sir."

"When you get up we're testing out the new ocular devices to scan people from far away." He said, "we can test it on you since you have to keep your distance."

"Right, I'll see you soon." James closes the call as another came in. He answers it and it was Sarah, "hey it's been a while."

"I heard what happened from Gallegher." She said, "I was worried ever since I took the new position. I haven't talked you in a while."

"Yeah, I got exposed to huge amounts of radiation. The masks that were made in. I have to go in and take one so I can save someone." James said, "her name is Tina Herst. Her mother got exposed to that same radiation that I got exposed to. So now I can't be able to take off this mask because it's integrated. If I take it off..."

"The radiation that you absorb will come back because your body can't live without it." Sarah said.

"How did you know that?" James said.

"The Lennox's report on it." Sarah said, "the government is crackdown on them now since the death of Geffrey Connors." 

"Really? Where they found his body?" James said. 

"The same place we found you." Sarah said. 

"Really?" James said,

"I'll have to negotiate for yours since you can't live without it." Sarah said, "just remember that the secret is between Lennox and me. I have to go now, James." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon." He said. 

"Just don't do anything reckless okay." Sarah said. 

"I'll try not to do that." James makes a smug smile at her.

"Okay then, goodbye James." Sarah smiles at him as the voice intercom ended. James went back in the hospital bed and closes his eyes. He feel back asleep as he dreams one day he can finally go outside. 


	2. enigma

James looks into the distance to test out the lens device. He suddenly bumps into a girl with long blond hair in a sun hat. 

The woman drops her books, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." James bends down to pick them up, "here let me help you." 

"Ah, it's alright." She said, "I can get them." 

James looks at the cover on the book saying generic medicines and pharmaceutics. It reminded him of Tina told him about what she wants to get into after the mask case is over, "you know this really difficult book to read." 

He looked up at the woman in front of her and for a moment he recognized her. The woman gently glides her hand on her neck to show a remnant of a mask. 

James gives her books back to her, "are you okay?" 

The woman nodded at him, "yes." 

"Alright, take care then." James smiles at her. 

"Oy James, you know that we're in the middle of a test." Edmond said to him. 

James looked annoyed and touched his ear piece, "ah, yeah I know." Knowing he is going back to his team. He wanted to say goodbye to the woman in front of him, "I'll see you around then." 

The young man walked across the street as he heard something the woman said to him, "thank you, James." 

James in shock looks back as more pedestriations walks pass him and she is gone, "Tina..."

"James, are you coming over here or what?" Edmond said. 

"Yes, I know." James picks up his coffee on the table and starts to drink it. 

Gallagher gives James a tablet, "you were off mission for a bit so I'll give you a summary." 

"Right," James looks at the report. 

"As you know, the government is making a crackdown on the masks." Gallagher said, "after the corruption in this country, world wide is trying to stop the production of masks." 

"So these people..." James said. 

"They have been busting banks and vaults recently and with the masks giving them strength." Gallagher said, "it makes them unstoppable. Not you though since your condition is different." 

"So you know where these people are going to attack next?" James said. 

"The main central bank," Gallagher said, "it would be their last if they are being over confident." 

"Yeah, since they are so good at this." James said, "it is not wise to attack when they are together. We have to get them separated." 

"Correct, we need to get a plan that would divert them." Gallagher said, "someone like you can so that." 

"So, I'm just bait aren't I?" James said. 

"Indeed but you're not doing the paperwork, James because you're still recovering from the mask case." Gallagher said, "that why you're fit to do this." 

"Okay, but you owe me another cup of coffee and dinner." James said, "after all my time at the hospital was not pleasant." 

Gallagher smiles, "are you ready then?" 

"I'm already done with that." James said

* * *

James waits for heist to start at the central bank. He waits for the opening to separate them. As he lets them smoke, screen the bank and one comes out with a duffle bag. He chases after her, "Eddy give me the best chance to corner this criminal?" 

"On my way," Edmond taps his fingers on the computer and sends a map to James' ocular device, "there it is sent." 

"Okay, thanks." James said as he held the gun in his hands. He chases after the criminal until they make it to a dead end. 

"Damnit, I'm trapped." The woman said. 

"Going somewhere." James points his gun at the criminal, "you know people like you that I hate the most. The feeling in my bones may be stiff and skin boils are now gone but picking myself up is tough." 

"You baited me here?" She looks at James in the eyes. 

"I know who you are." James said, "I saw you at the hospital. You were treated with a curable disease and you don't have money to pay for it because it's expensive to procure." 

"When did you see me?" She said. 

"I was being treated with radiation burns." James said, "The doctors want me to stay a bit longer at the hospital for any lasting effects after everything got flushed out. I ask if I can go outside so I can feel the sun again. You saw me in a wheelchair as you were sitting eating lunch with someone underneath the cherry trees." 

"I remember..." she said, "you were that man with boils and bandages around your body." 

"Please, you must stop this." James said, "the SSC will help you and get every..."

James heard two gunshots. He looks down as he sees his chest bleeding. His body felt heavy as he dropped his gun on the ground. The other woman comes up to her, "sister are you alright?" 

"You killed him!" She said James' mind felt foggy and they thought their voices were underwater until he fell to the ground lifeless. 

"James?" Edmond calls out into his earpiece, "James!" 

"You told me we're not going to kill anyone." She said, "I thought we are going to take the money and go." 

"I thought that he's going to hurt you." The older sister said, "doesn't matter now, we are free and we can do whatever we want."

James immediately felt his heart up again as he gets up and picks up his gun and shoots the back of the older sister's shoulder. She falls faint onto her sister's lap, as James touches the left side of his chest as his mask involuntarily turns on and heals him. With short breaths, James looks at the younger sister with his amber eyes and snake like mask coiling around his face. 

"Who are you?" She said. 

"Huh?" James asks but turns to see someone filming him.

"No, I mean what are you?" The sister cradles over her older sister.

As other reinforcements came in, they saw James' mask activated. Gallagher comes in and places his coat on top of James' head and brings him to his car and drives off. 

James takes off the coat from his face, with the mask still activated. With the back windows blacked out, "sorry I didn't mean this to happen." 

"It's okay, James." Gallagher said. "We'll get you cleaned up." 

"No it because I saw someone filming me." James said. "I saw a camera lens on their phone." 

Gallagher turns on the news and shows footage of James' mask of the headlines and him recovering from a vital injury. "Huh no kidding, James." 

James tires to get up on the backseat of the car but the bullet wounds hurt in his chest. He starts to become as he touches his forehead, "those women...what will happen to her that she can't get the money to get her procedure." 

"I saw her once, back at the hospital." James said, "since my mask is currently saving me, I decided to go out. I saw her underneath the cherry tree. I was still affected by radiation at the time. We talked for a bit but kept separated."

"You feel bad for them right?" Gallagher said. 

"I do," As his wounds finally healed up, James passed out from the pain.

* * *

James wakes up in the car as the power of his mask lets people hear from the outside. He was tired but he didn't know how to turn it off. 

"What do you mean you knew the entire time, chief?" Eddy said, "that James got a hold of a mask. The stuff that we are cracking down on it and there is a complete one right underneath our noses. The public is going nuts on it if the SSC is using it. Why do the people who need it are sick and dying?"

"Just calm down, Eddy. We'll get sorted out in the interview once James has recovered." Gallagher said. 

"But you lied to the force about James' condition." Eddy said. 

A few days later, James came back to the office from his break. He came to Gallagher's office to drop off hot coffee for him and went to his office. 

He is on light duty so he started to clean his office, he noticed Eddy standing by his door, "I didn't see you there." 

"Well after your leave, the police got worried about your..." Ed points at his face and swishes his finger, "...mask, chief didn't want to tell us why you have one." 

"After the mask case, I involuntarily was given one by Tina." James said. 

"Then what is the reason for that!?" Eddy said. 

"Because I was dying to the same radiation that killed Tina's mother." James touched his heart, "I cannot forget how my body was burning and falling apart very slowly. Once the mask came in and activated and healed my dying body." 

"Just like Tina's..." Eddy said. 

"I cannot take it off or you would see my skin instantly boil and my hair turned white." James said, "it still hurts to this day." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we start your questions," Gallagher said at the front, "I would remind you these are just answers and we'll try to implement these to make the SSC a safe place for you." 

James looks around as he sees cameras flashing around him as a man comes up to the mic, "yes hello, this is a question for James Blood. I want to know how you were given a completed mask for. It is for power to control others or there are other reasons." 

James speaks into the mic, "well you see, I was involuntarily given a mask. Before the government did their crackdown on the mask. I didn't know I had one until it started to be activated by my sheer emotions or being severely wounded. To answer your question, it is not used for control over others. When the mask case ended with one of the researchers on the masks, Geffrey Connor died. I was there at the abandoned facility where it was at my own risk to save someone. However, I got exposed to very lethal amount of radiation than I am suppose to in a year." 

"Why didn't we hear this in the reports?" He said. 

"Because the same radiation energy that killed a researcher many years ago is now killing me from the inside of my body." James said, "I may look normal right now but once the mask case is finally out. The truth that the mask that I was given needs to stay on for the rest of my life because the radiation is still locked in my body. It's only then the radiation poisoning would rise out and affect my body again if I ever take it off. Thank you." 

"Okay next question," Gallagher said. 

"Yes this is for you chief Gallagher." A lady said, "I want to know if there are other completed masks like James Blood. Will we ever be able to use them in the medical fields and use them to save those who are dying." 

"As we know so far in our case," Gallagher said, "there are only two completed masks so far. The other one is underneath confidential as the mask case isn't closed yet. As for using in the medical field, we don't know if it is ethical or not but depending on the government. Next question-" 

"Thank you." She said. 

"Hi, this is for James Blood. I was asking about the incident when you were shot. Those two girls in the report confessed that they stole money to pay for an expensive surgery. This could've been all prevented if the british government helped them but they didn't get the support they needed. They are now doing the surgery for the younger sister now so it won't look bad at them. However the older sister is currently being charged for sheltering the burden." The young man said, "Do you think the government is doing enough to prevent these people from committing crimes." 

"I am not sure about that. Even though I want to believe our government is doing enough to satisfy and take care of us." James said, "We are all biased but I do agree with you at times. I remember last year, my car was broken in to scrape off some cash for drugs and needles. Sometimes I always believe it is better if they bury themself deep and let them have it. It would make the crime rate go down, yes. However, isn't that there are laws in place for that. That would make us irresponsible for us and our line of work. We offer to protect those that need it but what I learned over time that they will be those who don't want it. That is all that I could say about that." 

* * *

James walks inside a white room with a chair and a see through divider with a circle puncture holes. A young woman looking down as she looks depressed. He sat down on the chair and looked in front of her. 

"Hey I wanted to ask you some questions." James said, "I want to talk back the day you shot me." 

"Do whatever you want," she looks so defeated, "I confessed to it anyways." 

"So what's your name?" James said. 

"Ruby..." she said. 

"I want to tell you that your sister is finally getting that surgery that she needs to feel better." James said. 

She smiles, "that's good." 

James sees the side effect of the mask she uses on her neck, "may I ask how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She said. 

"Whoa that is so young and your sister?" James said. 

"She's going to be fifthteen soon in another few more weeks." Ruby said. 

"You're going to be charged with terrorist and owning a mask and you're not scared?" James presses his arms on the table. 

"Everything that I've done was for her." She said, "We've been orphans since we we're young but no one wanted us." 

"I see, you're just like me." James looks down. "Are you sure this is what you want? To live the rest of your life being locked away and never see your sister again." 

"Huh? She said. 

"I understand how you feel as well." James looks in her in the eyes, "I was an orphan as well but I was always alone. I had people that I look up to but I never had a sibling to take care of. I wanted someone that I know who I trust the most. You two have a bond that cannot be severed. That is why I can't let you go and become where you are now. That is why I am not putting charges against you for shooting me in my heart and lungs. I'll do whatever I can so you can see your sister again." 

"You're really just like my sister describes about you when you were back at the hospital." Ruby said, "you always had your wheelchair at a far distance from us underneath our favourite spot when we were young." 

"You we're always there at the hospital for her weren't you." James said. 

She started to smile at James and looked at his hands, "I remember only your hands at the hospital. They look a lot better than they were when they were covered in boils." 

"I apologise for shooting you in the shoulder." James said, "I hope it's okay." 

"Yeah, I am okay." She said, "but it is sad that I would get thrown into juvelle for my behaviour." 

"Happens a lot?" James said. 

"Yeah..." Ruby as she starts to cry, "I tried so hard to protect those who I love but I don't know how to do it. I am just scared all the time but I don't know what to do." 

"Hey it is okay." James encourages her, "please when you get out. Come and find me. I'll help you to find your own path." 

"James..." she said. "Thank you for everything." 

"Yeah, no problems." James gets up as their conversation was done. 

"James-" she said. 

"Yeah?" He said. 

"Who was that woman's name you said to us when she gave you your mask?" Ruby said. 

"Her name's Tina." James said. 

* * *

James walks with Ruby's younger sister at night. They walked around London during the nighttime, "so I heard your surgery is tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," she said. 

"That's good." James said as he held his stomach. 

"Is there something wrong?" She said. 

"After being exposed to lethal radiation, everything in my body was rejecting me." James said, "I haven't had a good meal in a while actually." 

"Do you know how to cook?" She said. 

"Heh, not much actually." James scratches his face in embarrassment. 

"Well I know how to cook." She said. 

"Oh geez I forgot to ask your name." James said, "how stupid of me." 

"Haha, you're so funny." She said, "the name's Kirie. Haha you're so funny when I hang out with you." 

James' face turns red, "well I am not really that great talking to people but thanks." 

"Heh, you're so funny." Kirie said, "did you like someone?" 

"I have someone in my mind." James said. 

"Really? Is it that woman, Tina?" Kirie said. 

James smiles at her, "that's right! You may not know this but she saved my life by giving me a second chance at life. I just didn't give her the promise of going to this fancy cafe that I know in paris." 

"She must have been some person." Kirie said. 

"Yeah she is." James said, "anyways you have a mask on you." 

Kirie takes out a piece of paper and puts it on her face, "I found this but it doesn't even affect me even though it's a prototype compared to yours." 

"So what does it do?" James said. 

"It lets me see people's masks when they are activated." Kirie said, "I was surprised that you had one hidden in your face. I sort of see it now as an inactive mask shaped like a diamond on your neck." 

Kirie was about to touch James' neck but he grabbed her hand. In self defense James lets go, "sorry I have some PTSD. I never liked to be grabbed anymore." 

"Oh I didn't notice." Kirie takes off her mask and folds it back into her pocket. "Sorry..." 

"It's okay, after the mask case. I am feeling uneasy these days." James said, "since I am forced to be off the force because I have to wear a mask so I won't die." 

"Oh I see." Kirie said. 

"Anyways your sister is alright, we had a talk earlier. Don't worry I won't charge your sister for shooting me but I am not sure how she will do in the court." James said, "I hope she doesn't get charged like an adult because you two are still kids, right?" 

"Yes, I was scared that my sister would be charged like an adult. I won't be able to see her again." She said, "but she hurt so many people that the jury would prove her guilty." 

"You don't want that don't you?" James said. 

Kirie starts to cry, "I don't want her to be like that, James! She sacrificed herself to get where I am but I can't give her respect for everything she has done for me." 

James hugs her, "it's okay! I'll make sure she gets a lesser sentence. I want you two to see each other again. You are sister right? That is something I cannot take from you." 

As the night rolls in, James waves at Kirie goodbye when she goes into the hospital. James went back to his apartment to rest. 

He lay on his bed while looking at his phone and text Gallagher about his condition. James puts his hand on his forehead as his eyes feel heavy. He drops his phone and falls asleep. 


End file.
